Solo Quiero Enamorarme
by Big Time Moch
Summary: Au. Y es que solo quiero perder la cabeza por alguien. Quiero caer a sus pies. Quiero conocer al que me hará que me sea difícil respirar. Quiero perderme en el amor. Quiero ser el sueño hecho realidad de alguien. Quiero estar asustado de lo fuerte que son mis sentimientos por él. Kenlos. One-Shot. Song-fic de la cancion de Megan Nicole B-e-a-utifull.


**Hoola! Volvi con otro one-shot song-fic! Yay! **

**Este fue inspirado por una cancion original de Megan Nicole con la que me siento muy identificada. La cancion se llama B-e-a-utiful y habla de una chica que solo quiere estar enamorada. Y yo quiero estar enamorada... Anyways, estoy haciendo tarea de la escuela y metiendo una lavadora cuando me llega la inspiracion Kenlos! Yay! En este fic Kendall es el seme... sorry, pero es muy tierno y muestra dos lados de el muy distintos. Obvio Carlos narra y bueno... disfruten!**

* * *

-… y no olvides que te amo. Logan.- Camille terminó de leer la nota con una sonrisa de enamorada tan grande como Europa. Y no la culpo, fue un lindo detalle de parte de Logan; la nota, las flores, los pétalos en el piso. Yo quiero algo así.

-¡Que romántico! Me gustaría que James hiciera algo así por mí…- comenta Lucy para mi sorpresa. Con su look rocker y su personalidad, nunca creí que le gustara lo romántico. Solté un suspiro mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la escuela mientras Camille nos seguía contando lo que su novio Logan había hecho para sorprenderla en su primer aniversario. Y la verdad, estoy celoso. No de Logan, no es mi tipo, pero sí de su relación, de lo que seguramente Camille o Lucy sienten cuando piensan en Logan o James. Estoy celoso porque quiero estar enamorado.

-¡Tierra llamando a Carlos! ¿Sigues con nosotras? No has dicho nada en toda la mañana.- me dice Camille pasando una mano frente a mi cara, haciéndome volver de mi trance.

-Umm, lo siento, ¿me decías?- le digo sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar mis ideas.

-Te DECIA que el chico de allá,- continua Camille, señalando a un chico alto, rubio de ojos verdes. -te estaba mirando…

-Creo que es el capitán del equipo de hockey… Kendall algo.- agrega Lucy desde su lugar. Paramos en el casillero de Camille para que saque sus cosas mientras las chicas seguían platicando de sus novios.

-Hola, hermosa.- James dice cuando llega con nosotros, abrazando a Lucy por la cintura y besándola apasionadamente. Prefiero mirar a otro lado. ¿Por qué no puedo tener algo así?

Después de James llega Logan y Camille casi grita de emoción al ver a su adorado novio. ¿Que, hoy es el día de hagan sentir mal a Carlos o qué?

Pues al parecer si porque a donde sea que veo hay parejas. ¡Es peor que San Valentín! Me pregunto cuando me voy a enamorar y de quien…

* * *

-Me voy, tengo que llegar a casa.- Digo mientras me despido de todos.

-Espera, Los, te daremos un aventón.- dice James, sacando sus llaves del auto. Quiero decir que no, pero se cómo se va a poner de necio si me niego.

-Bueno…- digo. James toma las llaves del auto y como el caballero que es le abre la puerta a Lucy. Ella sube, asistida por James mientras yo abro la puerta y me siento en la parte de atrás. Cuando Lucy está completamente dentro del auto, James cierra la puerta y corre al asiento del conductor. Cuando sube al auto, Lucy se inclina y le roba otro beso apasionado, mientras yo me quedo mirando a otro lado en el asiento trasero. Juro que estos dos se están besando todo el día. ¿No se cansan? Al fin se separan y James enciende el auto.

-Si yo fuera tú, Carlitos, no me sentaría tan al centro.- James dice mirándome por el retrovisor. Lucy se sonroja y suelta una risita que me hace dudar de la procedencia de la mancha justo a un lado de mí. Me recorro casi pegado a la ventana asqueado mientras James se ríe.

Y ahí están otra vez esos celos. Sé que no está bien, que son mis amigos, que no lo hacen a propósito, pero me duele cuando me restriegan que tienen pareja en la cara.

* * *

Es viernes en la noche. Día de partido de hockey. Como en cada partido de la temporada, Lucy, Camille y yo estamos sentados en la primera fila. Las dos enamoradas a mis lados llevaban puestos los jersey de sus respectivos novios mientras gritaban sus nombres. Y yo ahí, sentado en el medio, sintiéndome incomodo como siempre. ¿Cuándo voy a tener una oportunidad en el amor?

Y es que solo quiero perder la cabeza por alguien. Quiero caer a sus pies. Quiero conocer al que me hará que me sea difícil respirar. Quiero perderme en el amor. Quiero ser el sueño hecho realidad de alguien. Quiero estar asustado de lo fuerte que son mis sentimientos por él.

Y en ese momento, el mismo chico del otro día, el rubio alto de ojos claros, me mira y sonríe justo antes de robar el disco y anotar el punto ganador del juego segundos antes de que se acabe el partido. Todos se levantan de sus asientos en euforia porque ganaron mientras yo me quedo ahí sentado con la boca abierta. Ese chico, Kendall, mientras todos lo abrazan y le dan palmadas por haber ganado, me mira fijamente y me guiña un ojo.

* * *

La semana siguiente voy caminando solo por el pasillo hacia mi casillero cuando Kendall se para frente a mí. Parece nervioso y avergonzado. Se ve muy lindo con sus mejillas rosadas.

-Hola…. Este… uhh…- está temblando mientras saca de su bolsillo trasero una cartas con notas – t-te caíste del cielo porque um…- le tiemblan las manos tanto que se le caen las cartas –¡mierda! Oh dios… Lo siento tanto, es que tu e-eres tan lindo que… Lo-lo siento…

Y con eso recoge sus cartas y se aleja de mí, pero lo alcanzo y lo jalo del brazo.

-Kendall, ¿verdad?- le pregunto cuando voltea.

-S-si.- dice aun temblando y su cara está más roja que un tomate. Sonrió y lo beso.

Saca sus cartas de nuevo y busca entre ellas rápidamente.

-Yo amm… no tengo una carta para… esta situación.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que ya no tengo que esperar más para sentirme como ellos, de que mi oportunidad en el amor es ahora.

* * *

**Bueno... les gusto? Espero que si porque es de mis historias favoritas.**

**Ahora, el otro dia subi un fic llamado Loco por Ti, pero como no tenia mucho tiempo porque tenia que irme a la escuela ese dia, mi nota fue un poco confusa. Es un fic con capitulos! Y lo planeo continuar! En el siguiente capitulo de ese fic les explico bien la historia del fic y todo como siempre. Pues solo queria explicar eso...**

**Dejen review! Es una orden! Guardias! Ok no .-.**

**Love  
Moch 3**


End file.
